


[PODFIC] Leaving Ghosts Behind & Tony's Shirt

by where_thewind_blows



Series: PODFICS of We Loved 'Till the End [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Is a Good Bro, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Steve is a good boyfriend, Steve is hot, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, i mean really duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/pseuds/where_thewind_blows
Summary: LEAVING GHOSTS BEHINDAfter telling the team the truth about his identity, Tony's still struggling to come to terms with the fact that they're not mad at him, or treating him differently. Good thing Steve is there to help him, no matter what.TONY'S SHIRTTony is NOT a morning person. He needs his coffee to focus in the morning. What he doesn't need: his current exhausted state, Bucky's teasing, or the fact that Steve was wearing nothing more than those American flag boxers and one of his shirts.His shirts were tiny on Steve.PODFIC of Pearl_Unplanned Stories





	[PODFIC] Leaving Ghosts Behind & Tony's Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leaving Ghosts Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367574) by [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned). 



**Text:** [Leaving Ghosts Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367574)

 **Text:** [Tony's Shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390725)

 **Author:** [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned/works)

 **Reader:** [Where the Wind Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/works)

**Length: 34 min**

**Tony's Shirt: Starts - 18:00**

**Downloads:** [ Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kz0wvhl26uoc0rf/Leaving_Ghosts_Behind_._Tony_Shirt__-_12_30_17%2C_11.24_AM.m4a)  
  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Song: Hope is on the Rise by Barefoot McCoy and Fire Inside by Ridgway**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year


End file.
